


Afecto y aversión

by Eredhien



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eredhien/pseuds/Eredhien
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado si Levi estuviese enamorado de Eren, pero antes de conocerlo hubiese hablado mal de él por ser un titán? Un poco de enredos y otro tanto de romance.





	Afecto y aversión

En aquellos primeros días en que se descubrió que Eren era un titán, ocurrió un suceso que quedaría grabado en la mente de Eren y que por años influiría en su forma de comportarse.

 

Ya era tarde, por lo Eren decidió buscar al Capitán Levi, para que lo llevará al calabozo para pasar la noche. Así que después de preguntar dónde se encontraba, se dirigió a la oficina del Comandante Erwin, donde al parecer estaban bebiendo. Sin embargo, se detuvo poco antes de entrar porque escuchó su nombre.

 

"Levi, no te contuviste con el chico durante el juicio." Mike estaba diciendo.

 

"No me vengas con eso. Llevamos años dedicándonos a matar titanes y ahora vas a salir con remordimientos. Solo es otro titán, con diferente envoltura." Levi dijo con voz áspera. "¿O acaso no tuvieron deseos de estar en mi lugar?"

 

"Vamos, vamos. El chico tiene importancia estratégica y nadie lo puede tocar." Erwin intervino.

 

"¡Tocar! Nada más lejos de la realidad. Ojalá y pudiese evitar estar cerca de él." Eren nunca había escuchado tanto disgusto en la voz de Levi. Tristemente después se escuchó que Erwin y Mike asentían.

 

"Ciertamente, huele diferente. Hay algo extraño en él."

 

"Sé que es diferente. Sin embargo, hemos invertido mucho en esta guerra y si el precio para pagarla, es aceptar al chico, pues lo pagaremos." La voz de Erwin era clara. Así fue como el corazón de Eren se rompió por segunda vez en su vida. Pero no pudo hacer nada porque vio que Hanji se acercaba y lo que menos quería era causar una escena.

 

"Eren, ¿qué sucede?" Eren caminó hacia ella, para evitar que los demás los escuchasen.

 

"Hanji-san, me preguntaba si me podrías llevar al calabozo en lugar del Capitán Levi, ya que quería aprovechar para preguntarte  algunas cosas sobre los titanes." La cara de Hanji se iluminó al escuchar que Eren deseaba platicar sobre titanes.

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***  

 

Existían dos personas a quienes Eren no podía ocultarles nada. Al día siguiente, Mikasa y Armin notaron que Eren estaba actuando extraño, así que no tardaron en cuestionarlo.

 

Después de mucho insistir, Eren les contó lo que había escuchado. Mikasa estaba naturalmente enfadada con el enano y los demás, a quienes deseaba darles una lección, porque nadie tenía derecho a hacer sentir mal a su adorado Eren. Afortunadamente, Armin era la voz de la razón y evitó que Mikasa hiciese alguna locura.

 

"Eren, eres la primera persona que puede convertirse en un titán. Aunque no es tu culpa, pero no podemos evitar que otros se sientan así. Lo único que podemos hacer es actuar rectamente y demostrar nuestro carácter." Armin, como siempre, era razonable y Eren entendía que los demás se sintiesen así. De hecho, él mismo habría sentido animadversión hacia una persona que fuese titán unos meses atrás.

 

"Armin, ¿qué haríamos sin ti? De momento, no puedo hacer nada para hacerlos cambiar de opinión más que respetar su espacio y opinión." Eren se sentía abatido, triste y descorazonado, pero había sobrevivido a la muerte de su madre, así que la opinión de Erwin, Mike y Levi no importaban en la gran escala de las cosas. Eren pensó que lo importante era ganar la guerra, el objetivo que se había fijado cuando era un niño, y si para ello, debía cambiar y respetar que otros no lo quisiesen, pues así sería.

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***  

 

Varios años pasaron hasta que la guerra se ganó. La Legión de Reconocimiento era el agrupamiento militar más importante y su fama bien merecida les había permitido, con el fin de la guerra, contar con instalaciones adecuadas para preservar el orden.

 

Eren era un miembro importante, por lo que en cuanto le fue posible, había pedido su traslado del Escuadrón de Levi a ser parte del equipo de Hanji. Ahora con la paz, Eren incluso había solicitado trabajar en la Cámara de Armería, ya que consideraba que era el mejor sitio para él. Era un lugar donde sin estar aislado, no necesitaba interactuar con otros soldados y al depender de las órdenes de Hanji, todo era tranquilo.

 

Con los meses y años, Eren había aprendido a identificar a aquellas personas que parecían tenerle temor o disgusto. Aunque sabía que la población reconocía que sin él, la guerra habría sido imposible de ganar, también era consciente que muchas personas no dejaban de pensar que en cualquier momento o con facilidad podía convertirse en un monstruo.

 

A pesar de todo, Eren era feliz porque tenía un pequeño grupo de buenos amigos: Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie e incluso Jean. Los días eran tranquilos y plácidos, por lo que Eren pensaba  que eran recompensa suficiente por el sufrimiento que habían pasado.

 

Sin saberlo, había conflictos que asolaban a otro grupo de amigos.

 

"¡Ja, ja, ja! Y Levi se quedó sin saber qué decir." Hanji reía tanto que no podía contarles a Mike y a Erwin lo que le había pasado a Levi.

 

"Hanji, respira, por favor, vas a quedarte sin oxígeno a este paso." Erwin dijo con tranquilidad.

 

"Es que cuando Levi le preguntó si quería ir a comer, Eren le contestó que Mikasa le iba a llevar de comer a la Cámara de la Armería, porque tenía guardia." Hanji recobró momentáneamente la compostura para contar, mientras Levi la asesinaba lentamente con la mirada. "Luego Levi le preguntó qué iba a hacer en su día libre y Eren lo miró con sus preciosos ojos como si no lo entendiera. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Al final, solo le contestó que iba a pasar el día ayudando a Sasha y Connie a pintar su nueva casa."

 

"¿Cuántas veces has intentado invitarlo a salir?" Mike le preguntó a Levi, quien seguía con cara de querer matarlos a todos.

 

"¿Esta semana o mes?" Hanji contestó y volvió a reír como loca. "Creo que nunca te perdonó la golpiza que le diste, solo que es un buen chico y siempre le dio pena admitirlo."

 

"Vamos, Hanji, estoy seguro que Eren no es rencoroso. Más bien creo que es un poco despistado, seguramente ni siquiera se imagina que Levi quiere cortejarlo." Erwin intentó terminar la conversación, porque Levi estaba molestándose cada vez más.

 

"¿Cortejarlo? Ni siquiera puede platicar cinco minutos con Eren." Erwin miró a Hanji por el comentario tan inoportuno.

 

"Bueno, Hanji tiene cierta razón, no digo que fuese la golpiza, pero algo debió pasar para que Eren se muestre reacio a hablar con nosotros, con Erwin, Levi o conmigo. He notado que en nuestra presencia su olor cambia, se nota cierta incomodidad." Mike estaba serio con su comentario, como si llevase tiempo pensando en ello.

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***  

 

Eren comenzaba a sentirse observado nuevamente por Hanji, como años atrás cuando apenas descubrieron que él era un titán. No había lugar o cosa que hiciese, sin que Hanji estuviese presente.

 

"Hanji, ¿puedo ayudarte?" Eren decidió preguntarle directamente, pues estaban en el comedor y Hanji se había formado atrás de él, mirándolo fijamente.

 

"De hecho, sí, siéntate conmigo." Los ojos de Eren se abrieron sorpresivamente y Hanji observó su incomodidad. Era claro que intentaba buscar un pretexto.

 

"Pero, Mikasa y Armin..."

 

"Armin, Mikasa, vengan, vengan, tenemos mucho de qué platicar." Hanji rápidamente los llevó a la mesa donde se encontraban  Erwin, Mike, Levi y Moblit.

 

Eren profundamente incómodo llevó la charola de comida a la mesa, pero con una seña le pidió a Armin que se moviera para sentarse en la orilla. Eren se alegró al ver que había podido sentarse lejos, especialmente al ver que Levi parecía molesto.

 

Hanji estuvo todo el rato observando las interacciones, Eren procuraba hablar lo menos posible y lo más destacable fue cuando  al pasarle un salero a Levi, se habían tocado superficialmente y Eren se había apenado y disculpado en exceso. Naturalmente, Levi se mostró contrariado al recibir tantas disculpas por algo tan trivial. Hanji pensó que Mike tenía razón, algo debió pasar para que Eren estuviese tan reacio a convivir con ellos.

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***  

 

Después de varios días de intentar platicar a solas con Eren, Hanji decidió citarlo en su oficina. Aunque era gracioso ver a Levi amando irremediablemente y a la distancia, lo cierto era que Eren merecía sentirse cómodo en compañía de sus compañeros de batalla.

 

"Eren, después de darle muchas vueltas, quiero preguntarte algo directamente. Tal vez no tenga importancia, pero prefiero que hablemos. ¿Por qué no quieres convivir con Levi, Mike y Erwin?" Hanji lo vio fijamente a los ojos.

 

Después de mucho tiempo, Eren por fin habló. "Es por ellos, no quiero molestarlos con mi presencia."

 

"¿Pero a ellos les encantaría convivir contigo? Estoy segura."  Eren negó con la cabeza. "Eren, de verdad, lo sé."

 

"Hanji, no quiero contradecirte, pero yo los escuché decir que no querían tocarme, porque soy un titán."

 

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***  

 

"¡Idiotas!" Hanji llegó furiosa. "De verdad que no puedo creer que pudieran herir a Eren de esa forma."

 

"Hanji, cálmate, por favor." Erwin intervino.

 

"¿De qué hablas, cuatro ojos?" Levi parecía desconcertado.

 

"Son unos desconsiderados."

 

Esa noche Mike, Levi, Erwin y Hanji conversaron durante largo tiempo acerca de Eren y aquella conversación que el alcohol había borrado de sus mentes. Al día siguiente los tres fueron con Eren para disculparse sinceramente.

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***  

 

Días después, Levi se encontraba afuera de la habitación con un enorme ramo de margaritas y rosas.

 

"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?" Levi murmuró. "Todos los enemigos que he vencido y ahora no puedo con esto."

 

Así que finalmente tocó la puerta de la habitación de Eren.

 

"¿Capitán Levi?" Eren estaba desconcertado, Levi tenía un ramo gigante de flores.

 

"Esto es para ti." Levi le dio el ramo a Eren, quien dejó la puerta abierta mientras dejaba el ramo en la pequeña mesa que había. "Supongo que no tienes un jarrón, después te traeré uno."

 

"Gracias..." Eren dijo tímidamente.

 

"Lo siento, de verdad, nunca quise ofenderte. Aquel día estaba molesto por perder a mi escuadrón, había bebido mucho y dije cosas que no sentía. Que no pienso." Levi era un hombre de pocas palabras y su breve discurso le costó mucho.

 

"Capitán Levi, no era necesario esto."

 

"Sí, lo era. Quisiera disculparme, pero no creo que este ramo sea suficiente." Levi notó Eren se sonrojaba.

 

"Son muy lindas las flores."

 

Inesperadamente, Levi tomó la mano de Eren. "Me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad para conocerte, para que me conozcas." Levi sabía que disculparse era solo el primer paso, para lograr estar con Eren tendría que pasar mucho tiempo hasta que tuvieran confianza.

 

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***  

 

"¿Cómo están mis tortolitos preferidos?" Había pasado un año desde que Hanji habló con Eren y cada vez que podía le recordaba a Levi que sin su intervención, ellos no estaría juntos.

 

"Cuatro ojos, no tienes algún experimento pendiente." Aunque cualquiera que lo escuchase podría pensar que Levi estaba molesto, en el fondo estaba feliz, ya que Eren estaba sentado a su lado.

 

"Hanji, estamos bien." Eren contestó con una sonrisa.

 

"¿Qué tal la luna de miel?" Hanji soltó una carcajada al ver la mirada de Levi.

 

"No nos casamos, Hanji, solo fuimos un par de días al Muro Sina." Eren le explicó nuevamente con una sonrisa de complicidad. "Mira, todavía no tengo anillo de compromiso."

 

"¿Y qué esperas Levi? Te lo pueden ganar." Ante el comentario de Hanji, Eren río, mientras que Levi tomó su mano.

 

"Ya quisiera ver quién se atrevería." Eren negó con la cabeza juguetonamente.

 

"Solo está jugando, Hanji." Hanji sabía que en realidad era lo contrario, Levi no estaba jugando. Un hombre que había vivido en la adversidad desde la infancia y que había perdido todo, nunca estaría dispuesto a dejar a la única persona que quería.

 

"Entonces, ¿ya tienen listo todo?" Levi sabía que era mejor contarle a Hanji o si no era capaz de no dejarlos en paz.

 

"Sí, ya hice los trámites para comprar la casa y nos mudaremos la próxima semana." El motivo por el que habían ido al Muro Sino era para hacer el papeleo de la compra de una casa.

 

"Los vamos a extrañar. Aunque supongo que Mikasa será la que más te echará de menos."

 

"Gracias, Hanji, pero como le he dicho a Mikasa, solamente estamos a 15 minutos de aquí. La casa está muy cerca y pueden visitarnos cuando quieran." Eren se mostraba muy contento.

 

"Eren, no la invites, después no va a salir de nuestra casa." Levi no sabía qué había hecho para merecer a Eren, pero estaba seguro que haría hasta lo imposible para hacerlo feliz y si Eren quería invitar a toda la Legión de Reconocimiento, entonces así sería.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y me encantará leer sus comentarios.


End file.
